Stupid, Crazy, Love
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Sequel to Be My Bat (Spoiler Alert) Finn and Marceline are having their happily ever after until one day, Finn cheats on Marceline. So, the poor heart-broken vampire travels far away in search for a new life. (Finnceline) T for minor cursing. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline POV**

It's been almost a year since Finn and I got married. I still remember the day where he slipped me an engagement ring... Ah, that clear and sunny day.

Marceline was waiting for Finn under a tree. She saw Finn running towards her. He tripped on a rock and fell. That amused Marceline. Finn got on his feet and resumed running.  
"That was embarrassing," Finn said his cheeks turning bright red.  
"Yup, very embarrassing." Marceline laughed.

Finn scratched his head. He bit his lip and shook his head.  
"Anything wrong, Finny boy?" Marceline asked.  
"Um," Finn said getting on his knees.

He took a box a ring box out of his bag and showed it to her.  
"Will you marry me, Marceline?" Finn proposed.

Marceline was speechless. She nodded her head smiling.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Marceline said.

Finn took the ring in the ring box and put it on Marceline's ring finger. They hugged each other tightly...

That was the best day of my life. Almost everyone in Candy Kingdom was happy for us... PB wasn't. I feel sad for that princess. One day, she'll find her prince. I think I heard Finn call me better check him out.

**Marceline POV ends here**

Marceline went downstairs and saw Finn.  
"How was your adventure?" She asked the exhausted adventurer.  
"Exhausting, those lake knights almost kicked our butts." Finn answered.

Marceline smiled. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to Finn.  
"Aw, thanks babe." Finn thanked her.  
"I told you not to call me babe. Call me, Marcy." Marceline said.  
"Ok... Babe," Finn laughed.

Marceline playfully pushed him. Finn went to his room and undressed. His body was bandaged and so was his left arm. He opened his dresser and wore a double sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He ran down stairs.  
"What's for lunch?" Finn asked rubbing his hands together.  
"Fried chicken and eggs." Marceline answered fixing the table.

Marceline saw a burn on Finn's hand.  
"What happened to your hand?" Marceline asked.  
"Fire elementals..." Finn answered.  
"Aren't they only found in the Fire Kingdom?"  
"We explored a Fire Kingdom cave.  
"How are lake knights supposed to be in a Fire Kingdom cave?"  
"Did I say lake knights? I meant Flare knights."  
"Then, how did you travel to the Fire Kingdom without getting burned to ashes?"  
"Flambo gave me flame shield."  
"How did you get burnt when you are shielded from fire?"  
"Why are you asking so much questions?!"  
"Then why are you acting so weird? Is there something you have to tell me? Are you hiding something from me, Finn?"


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent.  
"Is there?" asked Marceline.

Finn turned his head away.  
"I'm going to Jake's." Finn said walking to the door.  
"Never come back." Marceline said.

He twisted the doorknob and left the house. Marceline clenched her fists and slams the door. She leaned against the door and started to cry.  
"He said we were going to have our happily ever after..." She sobbed.

**Marceline POV**

I went to PB's. She became a love doctor after

"Greeting, Marceline." PB greeted.  
"Yeah... hi." I said with a frown.  
"What brings you here?"  
"My relationship with Finn is um... getting very shaky."  
"Please lie down."

I lied down on the couch. It was soft and comfortable unlike the one I had last time in my house.  
"Explain, please." PB said grabbing a notebook and pen.  
"Finn's cheating on me." I said  
"Oh, did you do anything to make him mad?"  
"I don't think so. I haven't seen him angry... Until just now."  
"Continue."  
"I told him to never come home..."  
"Did he?"  
"I don't know ..."  
"You're not at home right now so..."  
"He might be with... Gasp!"

I ran out of her house and flew back to my house. If Finn's home, I'm gonna kill him! I reached my house and opened the door. The house smelled like... Perfume?! I ran upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door...

Nobody was there. Then I heard somebody.  
"You're so sweet!"  
"You are too!"  
"Tee hee!"

I flew downstairs and saw Finn with... FP?!  
"You!" I screamed at FP.

Before I could attack her, Finn shielded her.  
"You cheater!" I shouted, "You said we were going to have our happily ever after!"  
"But it didn't happen." Finn said.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm breaking up with you."

That broke my heart. I stood there rooted to the ground staring at them. I wanted to die but something just keeps telling me to live. I decided to leave, to go somewhere far away and start a new life... But before I do that, I want to have revenge first.

Sweet, Sweet Revenge...

I took a rock from the ground and threw it at FP. It hit her in the head where the gem was. Her head bled but I felt no guilt. Then, I flew away, crying. I had revenge on her but not Finn. I was at the forest when it started to rain. I took shelter under a rock that loomed over me...

"Happily together,  
That was the past,  
You were my treasure,  
Now we're dust,  
I loved you,  
But you didn't love me,  
Our love wasn't true,

Stupid, Crazy Love,  
Got us falling inlove,  
Stupid crazy love,  
I guess my love wasn't enough,

Maybe that's the reason you went away,  
Maybe that's why you didn't stay." I sang.

The rain stopped. I looked at my hand. My wedding and engagement ring was still there. I could sell it if I needed any money. It meant nothing to me anyways. I went to PB's and told her I was moving away. She gave me some food and waved goodbye to me. I smiled at her. She was a very nice girl, I'll miss her very much. I then flew far away...


	3. Breakfast Kingdom

I bought a raincoat and some clothes and a sunhat at a store. The raincoat was cute. It was dark blue with purple bats on it. I bought a hoodie that has a teddy bear design. Speaking about teddies, I forgot Hambo. So after paying, I quickly flew to my old house and turned invisible. I didn't actually need to turn invisible since 'Finny boy' wasn't there. I quickly grabbed Hambo, my song book, a thick and empty notebook PB gave me, my favourite pen, my body bag and flew out. Finn might realise some of my stuff is missing but who cares! Sigh, I already miss 'Finny Boy' and I don't know why.

I decided to write a diary not that I wanted to remember what I've been through, I just wanted reflect on what I do every day and maybe I could make my life better. I flew to an inn in the nearest kingdom I can find (which was the Breakfast Kingdom) and got myself a room to stay for a few weeks.

Dear Diary, August 3 XXX4

My first day is not so great. I'm staying at an inn in Breakfast Kingdom and their inns look really delicious that it makes me drool if I stare at it for too long. I miss Finn, you can't see but I'm actually crying right now... I better stop writing before my notebook is soaked in my tears. Peace out.

Dear Diary, August 4 XXX4

I didn't continue writing since I didn't stop crying. I cried myself to sleep, hugging Hambo last night. All I could think of is Finn. The sunny side up I ordered reminded me of Finn. BP (Breakfast Princess) is a big fan of 'Finny Boy' and toy stores in Breakfast Kingdom is full of Finn soft toys. I couldn't stop myself from buying one. Wow, I'm so ashamed of myself.

Dear Diary, August 9 XXX4

I haven't been writing for a few days because I couldn't stop crying. I CAN'T STOP CRYING!  
Our break up is really messing up my life. He's not the first person I broke up with so I don't know why this is happening to me... I'm gonna stop here, I don't think I can go on much further. I think I'm just gonna sit in a corner and cry while hugging Hambo...

Dear Diary, August 15 XXX4

You know the reason why I haven't been writing for a few days so I'm not going to write it. I found a way to make me forget about my ex! By writing songs! This will be one of my longest entries yet.

I found myself falling ten metres deep,  
In a hole, all I can do is just weep,  
And slowly, slowly fall asleep,  
There's a hole in my heart and there's no end.  
Made by a man that was more than a best friend,

Now I'm falling a hundred metres deep,  
Why do I have to face,  
Being lied to and replaced,  
Wandering in this mean world,  
Trying to find my place.

And still I'm falling a thousand metres deep,  
I'm trying to find out why he didn't stay,  
And what was the reason he had to go away,  
Maybe he didn't like me, maybe that's why,  
That he always had to lie,

I reached the end,  
I've been trying to hold my tears back, I really did try,  
But I didn't succeed so I started to cry,  
With tears coming out of my eye,  
I said that I wanted to die...

Was that good? I hope it was!

I went to sleep bear hugging Hambo. I woke up terrified that Hambo might have been suffocated by me last night. I packed my bag as I was going to another kingdom two days later. After that, I flew to a souvenir store and bought myself a bottle of milk keychain. Hambo's eye was becoming loose so I bought a roll of string and a bunch of buttons.

2 Days Later...

I'm going to _ Kingdom today...

* * *

**PM me the next Kingdom I should visit! Review too!**


	4. Never Forget

Crap! I forgot my axe bass. Looks like I'm flying back to my old house to get it. Sigh, sometimes I just hate how forgetful I am.

'Finny Boy' wasn't there again. What is that boy up to? Anyways, I'm still happy that I got my bass back. I ripped a page from my song book and wrote a list of my favourite stuff I have.

1)Hambo

2)My axe bass

3)My diary

4)My rings (Still can't figure out why I still like them)

5)My songbook

What else do I like?

I flew to a beach. The waves reminded me of Finn's thalassophobia.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop doing POV until I'm comfortable using them. :P**

* * *

Marceline hit her forehead again and again.  
"Gotta... Stop... Remembering... Him!" She said to herself.

She sat on the white sand of the beach. Then, she heard somebody.  
"Hey, you lost?" A person asked.

Marceline turned around and saw a man wearing light blue swimming shorts. He had bronde hair, tanned skin and he was holding a surfboard. He was also muscular.  
"I'm not lost!" She answered.  
"Then what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" The man said sitting down beside her.

Marceline didn't say a word.  
"I'm Noah." he said with a smile.  
"I'm... Marceline."  
"You're pretty..."

Marceline glanced at Noah.  
"Quiet." Noah finished.  
"Oh... i'm just going through stuff."

There was a brief silence.  
"Um, that's a pretty cool surfboard you got there." Marceline quickly said to stop the silence.  
"You want me to take you for a ride?"  
"Is that okay with you?"  
"Yup, but you have to take off your hat first, it might get wet."  
"I can't. I'm pretty sensitive to sunlight."  
"So, you're a vampire."

Marceline nodded her head.  
"Okay, let's go!" Noah said running to the shore line.

Marceline smiled. Well she got accepted faster than she thought. Noah placed his board on the ocean.  
"I never surfed before." Marceline said.  
"Lie down on the surfboard." Noah replied.

Marceline did what he said.  
"Then paddle with your arms." Noah instructed.

Marceline started paddling.  
"You comfortable?" Noah asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay, then stand up."

Marceline pushed herself up. Marceline was standing on the surfboard.  
"Hahaha!" Marceline laughed.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell from the board. She swam back to the shore.  
"That was crazy." She said, panting.  
"You did pretty well for a beginner." Noah said.  
"Thanks."  
"You want to practice more?"  
"Yeah!"

The two had an afternoon full of laughs, fails and success'. At sunset, the two sat on the beach and watched the sun set.  
"I'm exhausted!" Marceline laughed lying down on the sand after the sunset.  
"Yeah, me too."

Marceline smiled and watched as the stars appeared in the sky.

**A few minutes later**

"I better go." Marceline said standing up.  
"Oh..." Noah said sadly.  
"Don't worry, we can meet up again. Oh yeah, do you know where Water Kingdom is?"  
"The Sky or Aqua?"  
"Aqua."

Noah smiled. He grabbed his surfboard.  
"I live there." Noah said, smiling.

The two surfed to Aqua Kingdom. Noah controlled the water and made waves for them to travel faster to the kingdom. Half an hour later, they arrived.  
"The kingdom's underwater, how long can you hold your breath?" Noah asked.  
"A few minutes..."  
"Stay here."

Noah dived down and came back ten minutes later. He was holding a glowing kelp.  
"Eat this. The effect only lasts for a week and a half so let's make the best memories together." Noah said.

Marceline ate the kelp. Her tummy felt a little warm and so did her legs and feet. Noah grabbed her hand and dived down. They dived deeper and deeper. After a few minutes of diving, they saw a faint light.  
"We're almost there." noah said excitedly.

Marceline felt a little pain in her thighs. Then, to her legs and feet.  
"My legs feel weird." Marceline said.  
"Look down." Noah replied.

Marceline looked down and saw that her legs have transformed into a shiny and colourful tail.  
"Cool!" Marceline exclaimed touching her tail.  
"Are you a merman?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't mermans have tails?"  
"Nope, we have fins on our legs.

Marceline looked at Noah's legs and saw fins.  
"Woah, I've been so blind lately."  
"Don't worry that happens to me too."

**Marceline POV**

Noah has a everything'll-be-alright kind of voice. Or you can call it calm and gentle voice. I just can't get enough of it.

**Marceline POV ends here...**

Later, they reached Aqua Kingdom. The houses there was twisty like corals except for the castle that looked like it was made of pearls.  
"It's so beautiful!" Marceline exclaimed.  
"I know right?" Noah said.  
"Wait, are you a prince?"  
"The prince is my cousin."

They swam to the castle and met up with the prince.  
"Noah!" The prince said hugging his cousin.  
"Zachel can be weird sometimes."

Marceline giggled. Zachel turned his head and looked at Marceline.  
"What a fair maiden you have here." Zachel said kissing Marceline's hand.

Marceline's face turned bright pink.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed." Zachel said.  
"I'm Marceline." Marceline introduced herself.  
"I'm Prince Zachel of Aqua Kingdom."

Zachel shook hands with Marceline. He leaned to Noah's ear and 'whispered'.  
"Where did you find such a beautiful lady?"

Zachel wasn't good at 'whispering'. Everytime he 'whispers' everybody in the hallway can hear him. Marceline heard him and blushed.  
"Did he do that on purpose?!" Marceline thought.

Noah pushed his cousin away jokingly and took Marceline's hand.  
"Please ignore Zachel." Noah said blushing with embarrassment.  
"It's okay." Marceline said.

Marceline waved goodbye to Zachel as Noah dragged around the castle.  
"We have a spare room here. It used to be our playroom but now we've grown old, we don't need it anymore so we told the servants to make it a room for our somebody special if we ever found one." Noah explained, blushing.

Marceline smiled. She hugged Noah making his face redder.  
"Thanks." Marceline said, her face flushed with red.

Marceline entered the room. It had cream white floor and cream pink walls decorated with white flower decals. She sat on the bed. It was a waterbed. The bed cover was cream blue. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.  
"Everything okay in there?" A voice asked.

it was Noah's calm and gentle voice.  
"Yup, I'm just gonna rest for a while." Marceline said falling asleep.  
"Okay, call me if you need anything!"  
"Okay."

Marceline slept soundly...

**The Next Day**

Marceline woke up. She sat on the edge of her bed and yawned. She opened the door and remembered that her bag was still up on the surface. She looked aroun for Noah, panicking. A few minutes later, she found him exercising.  
"Hey, Noah!" Marceline said.  
"Good morning." Noah said lifting a weight.  
"I left my... bag up on the surface."  
"I told one of my servants to put waterproof lotion on it and bring it here."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you don't think I'd forget about that do you?"

Noah put the weight down.  
"Ya hungry?" Noah asked.  
"A lil' bit." Marceline answered.

They went to the dining room in the castle. The chef saw Noah.  
"Good morning, Noah and Marceline." The chef greeted.  
"I told him your name." Noah explained to Marceline.  
"Oh." Marceline said.  
"What do you want to eat?" the chef asked.  
"Something red." Noah answered.

The chef nodded his head and made a beeline to the kitchen.  
"How did you-" Marceline asked but was cut off.  
"I did my research." Noah answered.

Noah pulled a chair for Marceline. After Marceline sat down, he pulled a chair and sat down. Later, the chef arrived with two bowls full of red algae and red corals. The chef placed a bowl each infront of Noah and Marceline. Marceline sucked the red out of the corals and algaes.  
"You should try them, they're pretty tasty." Noah said.

Marceline took a spoon and scooped up some of the grey algae and coral and put it in her mouth.  
"You're right!" Marceline said scooping up some more algae and coral.

After breakfast, a butler told Noah the news. He turned his head towards Marceline.  
"the servant that I ordered to fetch your... bag was... captured." Noah said.  
"What?!"  
"By the Seafood Bandits."  
"How about my bag?"  
"They stole it."  
"Those son of a gun!"

Marceline cracked her neck, fingers and back.  
"Where can I find them?" Marceline asked seriously.  
"The Seafood Bandit Hideout" Noah answered.  
"Those bandits are going down!"  
"Don't you mean up, cause we float if we die."  
"Those bandits are going up!"

She swam around the castle looking for the armory with Noah following her.  
"Wrong turn, wrong turn again, can you please follow my directions?!" Noah said.

Marceline took a deep breath.  
"Okay... Where's the armory?" She asked taking deep breaths.

Noah lead Marceline to the armory. Later, they reached the armory. It was full of chestplates, spears, helmets and tritons. Marceline wore a chain headpiece, a waterproof armor. she also took a triton.  
"How do I look?" Marceline asked, posing.  
"You look-" Noah said but was cut off by Marceline.  
"Get in your ARMOR!" She said.

Noah patted Marceline's back.  
"Chill..." He said.

Marceline took a deep breath.  
"Okay, I'm chill, I'm chill..." She said.

Noah wore his armor and head outside and saw Zachel.  
"Why are you in your armor?" Zachel asked.  
"Marceline's bag got stolen by the 'Seafood Bandits'" Noah answered.  
"Well, i should join you!" Zachel said.  
"We don't need any more recruits, Zachel."

Marceline heard their conversation.  
"Yes we do need more recruits!" Marceline said.

Zachel went inside the armory and wore his armor. The gang swam out of the castle.  
"Where's their hideout?" Marceline asked.

Noah took a tracker out of his pocket.  
"Below Seaweed Pub." Noah said.

The gang headed for the pub.  
"Be careful, Marceline, there's a lot of mean fishes here." Zachel warned.

The gang entered the pub. There humanoid fishes and mermans everywhere.  
"Where's the 'Seafood Bandits'?" Marceline demanded.

The fishes and the mermans surrounded them.  
"Where's your body guards, Zachel?"  
"Who's that hottie over there?"  
"Must be their princess..."  
"Heheheheh."

Marceline pointed her spear at the fishes.  
"Shut the fudge up or you'll be sushi!" Marceline taunted.

The fishes and the mermans charged at the gang. Marceline's spear was bit off by a shark humanoid. She punched the shark's nose and elbowed it's head while the cousins fought their way through crowd. After the shark was beaten, all of the fishes and mermans (except for the cousins) stared at the shark in horror. They went out of the cousins and Marceline's way. The barman avoided eye contact with them. Marceline walked up to the barman and slammed her fist on the table.  
"**Where's the 'Seafood Bandits' big guy!?**" She asked angrily.

The barman (still avoiding eye contact) pushed a button behind the bar. A trapdoor opened behind him. The gang walked to the secret trapdoor and entered it. They heard a voice.  
"An axe! Yes!" A voice cried.

There was a door connecting to the room where the voice came from. Marceline and the royal cousins peeped behind the door and saw a human sized- shrimp, octopus,and salmon.  
"Be careful, Raw! That can cut you!" A squeaky voice said.  
"Shut up, Shrimpy!"  
"Hey, Raw. I'm the boss here that's why my name is BOSS EIGHT ARMS."  
"Yes, Boss."

* * *

**See what i did there? Did you? if you didn't, shrimpy= shrimp (so obvious). Raw= Salmon (because salmon is mostly eaten raw with wasabi) and BOSS EIGHT ARMS = Octopus (Because it has 8 arms)**

* * *

Marceline and the gang made a plan.  
"I take out the octopus while you two take out one of the others okay?" Marceline suggested, whispering.  
"Nope, 'Missy'. The octopus has eight arms and that means more trouble." Noah said, whispering  
"Hey guys, how about we all take out the eight armed freak!" Zachel **'**whispered**'**.  
"You doomed us..." Marceline and Zachel said then, slapped their forehead.

* * *

**In case you forgot, Zachel wasn't good at 'whispering'. Everytime he 'whispers' everybody in the hallway can hear him.**

* * *

The bandits appeared behind the gang. They cracked their knuckles.  
"We got a few urchins here, Boss." Said Shrimpy.  
"Yes we do..." BOSS said.

With his eight muscular arms, he punched the gang unconscious...

"Ugh..." Marceline groaned.

Her hands were tied with a rope.  
"Wow, Boss. It took nine days for the girl to become conscious." Raw said.  
"Nine days?! That's not enough!" BOSS bellowed.  
"What are we gonna do to them now?" Shrimpy asked.  
"Since the prince and his cousin is here, we can threaten them to give their throne to us!" BOSS said rubbing his eight arms together.  
"And we can threaten them by using the girl." Raw said.  
"Using the axe too!" Shrimpy said.

The bandits laughed maniacally.  
"Nine days?! That mean I have a few hours left before the effect wears off... If I don't get to surface soon, I'll drown!" Marceline thought.

She turned her head and saw Noah and Zachel. Their cheeks were bruised.  
"Think Marceline, think!" She thought.

Then, Marceline remembered that she can transform.  
"I don't know if this will work..." She thought, clenching her fists.

She turned into a monstrous octopus. The rope that held her tore. The bandits stared at her, their mouth wide open.  
"How do you like me now?" Marceline laughed.

She took Shrimpy with one arm and Raw with another.  
"Any last words seafoods?" Marceline hissed.  
"You forgot, Boss." Shrimpy squeaked.

Marceline looked at BOSS. He was releasing ink.  
"Look at your Boss bandits. Be ashamed!" Marceline said.

Boss quickly swam to the bag, took the teddy bear out and showed it to her.  
"This is yours right?" BOSS said, still releasing ink.

Marceline gasped and raised her free arms.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Marceline bellowed.

BOSS laughed. He slowly ripped Hambo. Marceline let go of, Raw and Shrimpy and attacked BOSS.  
"STOP!" Marceline shouted.

Noah and Zachel woke up. Noah quickly untied himself using his powers. He then sneaked to the bag and took the axe bass while Zachel fought the other bandits. Noah raised the axe and got ready to slice BOSS. Before he could slice BOSS, Marceline started to drown. Her tail disappeared and so did her gills. Noah dropped the axe and swam to Marceline and gave her a mouth to mouth. BOSS grinned evilly. He grabbed Noah and covered his gills.  
"Noah!" Zachel cried.

He grabbed Raw and threw him at BOSS making him furious.  
"Swim, Marceline! Grab your things and get air. We'll be fine!" Noah said, gasping for air.

Marceline shook her head. She turned invisible and took the axe bass. She sliced BOSS' tentacles freeing Noah. Marceline swung her axe again chopping BOSS. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, air bubbles coming out of her mouth.  
"Thank you and goodbye Marceline. We'll meet again one day..." Noah said.

He grabbed her things and put it beside her. Then, the cousins combined their powers and pushed Marceline back to surface...

**Marceline POV**

Finn, Noah, Zachel. They are the guys I'll never forget...** Never Forget**...

I woke up on the shore. I heard their last words before they left me here. They didn't want me to suffer the dangers of their kingdom. I loved that place but I know that I'll never be accepted there. I can't eat that seaweed every 10 and a half days. That'll be troublesome for them and for me. I just wish we... I didn't spend 9 days unconscious...

**2,762 words**

* * *

**This took me a lot of days write! Anyways, I am restarting Light and Dark soon.  
When I meant restart I meant delete that whole story and re-write it so please give it a chance. I've been planning that story for years.  
So please review, I'll appreciate it.  
****Tell me when I should reveal the reason for their break up by PM or Review.**** Peace Out.**


	5. Just Memories

** OMG! Another chapter is already up! Who is this, alien? The reason I got to upload SCL chap 4 so slow cuz I got very less time last time but now I've got tons of time! Also check my new story. No guts, No Glory. Send me yer truths and dares!**

* * *

**Bold and underline together**** means Memory or Flashback**

* * *

I don't think I can go back there yet but I will... One day...

I sat on the sand crying. Why do I have to live a life like this? Why do I have to face so many challenges? I took a deep breath and grabbed my axe bass. It wasn't wet so that was a good thing. I started to strum the axe. Then, so many memories flooding back...

"**Hey, Finn!" Marceline cried out.**

**She put her arms around Finn's neck.  
"Carry me!" Marceline said playfully.  
"But you're heavy!" Finn joked.  
"Hey!"  
"Hehehe!"**

"**Tropical Island looks good." Marceline said pointing at the screen.  
"How about Aero Kingdom? We fly planes there." Finn said.  
"Tropical Island!"  
"Aero Kingdom!"  
"Fine we'll go to the Tropical Kingdom for our honeymoon."  
"Yay!"**

**Marceline kisses Finn on the cheeks.  
"Just because you want to." Finn continued.**

"Tropical Island..." Marceline said to herself softly.

I wore her raincoat and flew to Tropical Island.  
"I want to see Ronaldo again... He was a very good friend of mine..."

It took me a really long time to get there but it was worth it. I booked a hotel room. It was the same one Finn and I booked. She lied down on the sofa in her hotel room.  
"I need some relaxation..." Marceline said to herself.

I picked myself up and headed for the door. That's when I bumped into a man.  
"Sorry! Uh? Marceline?" The man said.

The man was Ronaldo.  
"Ronaldo! It's me Marceline!" I cried hugging his muscular body.  
'Where's 'Blondie'?" Ronaldo asked.

I frowned. I remembered the day they played wrestling. Finn was the first person to beat him.  
"Why so sad, princess?" He asked.

I've almost forget that Ronaldo called me 'princess'.  
"Uh, it's nothing." I said.  
"You don't need to hide anything from me, princess." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's about... Can we go to my room first?"

He nodded his head. We walked to my room and sat down on the sofa.  
"Do you want water or a drink or something?" I asked.  
"No,"  
"Sigh, it's about me and Finn."  
"You mean 'Finny Boy'."  
"I don't call him that anymore... I can't do it... I can't say it..."

I put my hand on my forehead trying to hold back my tears.  
"Please go, Ronald. We can talk but not now..." I sobbed.

I heard the door open and close. He left and I was alone there, sitting on the same sofa Finn and I sat on. I was taking Hambo from my bag where I noticed something shine in a half opened cupboard. I grabbed it. It was our photos, Finn and my photos. That's it. I give up. All I wanted to see was Ronaldo and talk for him for a while but that stupid memory is burned to my brain! I want to hang myself and die! I wish I drowned in Aqua Kingdom because I can't take it anymore! Suddenly, my tummy hurt. Still, something tells me not to die, I won't die... yet. The pain stopped. I looked at the photos one more time. The first one showed me wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"**Come on, just one picture!" Finn begged, holding his camera.  
"No! If anybody finds it, it'll be so embarrassing!" Marceline squeaked.**

**Finn laughed and took a picture.  
"Did you just take a picture?" Marceline asked, sternly.  
"No," Finn lied.**

**Marceline gasped and chased after Finn. He fell into the sea. Finn swam back to shore.  
"Is your camera waterproof?" Marceline asked.  
"No..." Finn said.**

"He lied to me... I hope nobody saw this." I said, my face turning red.

The next one showed Finn after he wrestled with Ronaldo. The last one showed Finn and me on a boat back to Candy Kingdom.

'**Hey, Ronaldo!" Marceline said.  
"What is it, princess?" He said.  
"Take a picture of us in the ship,"  
"You're going home already?! I thought you were going home next week?"  
"Shh! Just take a picture of us. We'll fly back!"**

**She flew to the Finn whom was already on the ship and posed.**

I threw the pictures on the floor, crying. I packed her bag and went outside. I booked out of the hotel and leaved. Then, I saw Ronaldo being surrounded by a gang.  
"Look at, Ronaldo! His wife is gone and he lost his title, boohoo!" The gang taunted.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble." Ronaldo said.

The gang laughed.  
'Hey! You stop that!" I screamed.

I high kicked one of the people in the gang. After several minutes of fighting, the gang lied unconscious on the ground.  
"Marceline!" Ronaldo cried, surprised, "You must have heard them..."

I frowned at Ronaldo.  
"Where's the Ronaldo I knew?" I asked.  
"Marceline, a lot of things can happen in only a few months, follow me." Ronaldo said.

Ronaldo lead me to his hut. It was small and perfect for two people.  
"Where's Lisa?" I asked.

Ronaldo sighed. He took a picture from his end table and sat on his bed. I sat behind him.  
"I... sigh." Ronaldo said, "Those months after you and 'Blondie' left... sigh, I became unlucky."

I looked at Ronaldo. He was starting to tear up. He was feeling the same pain as I was, heartbroken.  
"I know how that feels, losing somebody you love so much." I said.

He looked at me.  
"Finn... broke...up...with...me..." I said.

I looked at him. He was shocked.  
"'Blondie' did that to you?!"  
"Yeah... He replaced me with his... ex."  
"But you're a match made in heaven...! Why did he do that to you?"  
"I don't know... but I don't really care, I turned over a new leaf, I changed."  
"Did you change for the better or worse?"

Ronaldo was a wise man. He spoke wise words too.  
"For the better." I answered with a smile.  
"Princess, I know that you are facing tons of things in your life but please, always keep a smile on your face. A smile helps you go through storms and hurricanes. So please, keep a smile on."

I nodded. Saying... my ex's name made me a little bit sad but like Ronaldo said, always keep a smile on.  
"Lisa died of a heart attack and a new comer moved in and he was stronger than me, one day we fought and I lost. We had many rematches and I lost all of them. That's when I lost my title." He said.  
"You want to visit her?" I asked.

Ronaldo sighed and nodded his head. We went to the flower shop and bought some daisies. It was Lisa's favourite. Then, we went to the graveyard and placed the daisies on Lisa's grave. Ronaldo smiled.  
"Thanks for everything, Lisa..." He murmured and left.

I followed him. Later, I told him that I had to go. Ronaldo said goodbye and I left. Fly to a place I don't know. Be crazy and have fun...

Ronaldo faced the same things I had to face but we he was different; he was brave and tried his best to forget those memories. I had to be brave to forget those memories. They're just memories right? **Just Memories**.


	6. Nature Kingdom Part 1

I flew to a kingdom I have always wanted to visit, Nature Kingdom. It wasn't very far and it took me one and a half hours to reach it. Nature Kingdom had a large tree-like castle in the middle. I hummed a tune as I look for a place to stay.  
"You don't look like you're from here!" a voice squeaked.

I looked down and saw a small flower humanoid.  
"Prim!" A voice shouted.

A Nature person was running towards the plant humanoid.  
"I'm so sorry if she was disturbing you!"

The person's face looked familiar.  
"Natalie?" I asked.  
"Marceline!" She squealed, "Long time no see!"

She hugged me.  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the humanoid.  
"That's Prim, my niece. She's four years old."

I met Natalie in one of my journeys before I settled in the cave that is now my home. She's a rose/humanoid unlike her niece whom was a primrose/humanoid  
"Natalie! She's not from here!" Prim said.

Prim had a very squeaky voice. Natalie carried her niece and continued chatting with me.  
"You moved here?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I had to take care of Prim for- like- ever!" She answered.  
"That sucks!"  
"Natie! What does 'sucks' mean?" Prim asked her aunt.  
"I know..." Natalie said ignoring Prim.

We walked to Natalie's house. Natalie put Prim down. Prim ran up to the second level.  
"I better tidy things up; Queen Janise is coming for a house check." Natalie said looking for a broom.  
"House checks?!" I said.  
"Prim is the queen's favourite primrose."  
"I'll help."

I chanted a spell and an undead cleaner rose from the ground.  
"Clean this house, undead servant!" ordered Marceline.

The cleaner grabbed the broom from Natalie and started cleaning the house.  
"Cool!" Natalie said in amazement.

After the cleaner was finished cleaning the first floor, it cleaned the second floor. Later, Natalie and I heard Prim  
"You're not from here aren't you?"

Natalie and I laughed. Later, we heard a knock on the door. We gasped. Natalie swallowed her spit and opened the door.  
"Good Afternoon, your ma..." Natalie started.  
"Good Afternoon." A man said.  
"Who's that?" I whispered to her.  
"That's Prince Middlemist, son of Queen Janise."

Prince Middlemist was a tall person. He had pale green skin, red, shaggy hair and he had one fang.  
"Um..." He said.  
"Oh! Please come in." Natalie welcomed the prince.

Prince Middlemist entered the house and examined it.  
"Why are you the one that's doing the check?" She asked.  
"The queen's busy." He answered.

The prince looked around.  
"Who's this?" He asked pointing at me.  
"I...I'm Marceline, Natalie's friend." I introduced myself.  
"Well, hello Marceline." He said.

He sounded snotty. I never liked snotty people.  
"Where's Prim?" The prince asked.  
"Middlemist!" A squeaky voice was heard.

Prim ran downstairs and hugged Prince Middlemist.  
"Hello, princess." He said patting her head.  
"Somebody's not from here!" She cried.

Middlemist glanced at me.  
"Ok, princess, do you have any complains?" Middlemist asked looking back Prim.  
"Somebody's not from here!" She said.  
"Anything else?"  
"No,"  
"Do you want to go to the castle?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Mareline! Natalie! You're coming!"  
"It's Marceline!" I cried.  
"Who cares?"

I glared at the prince. He's such a jerk. Later, we reached the castle. The king and queen were sitting on their throne.  
"Natalie told me you were a good singer." Middlemist told me.

Maybe he was just shy at first. Shy people can be aggressive sometime.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I doubt that." He continued.

I spoke too soon... Queen Janise had dark skin, light brown hair and glowing green eyes.  
"Marceline! Natalie was always talking about you!" the queen said.

I'm not getting my hopes up this time.  
"It was getting pretty annoying!" She continued.

See! See what I mean! Never ever get your hopes up in Plant Kingdom... NEVER!  
"That was a joke!" She ended.  
"Oh! That was pretty 'funny'" I cried.

After saying that, she didn't seem too pleased. I had enough of Plant people (Except for Natalie)! They make 'jokes' that aren't funny!  
"Hey! Your majesty!" I shouted at the queen, "Your oh so 'nice and handsome' son said that I was a good singer! Maybe I should sing one for your family!"  
"That would be great!" The king said.

I smirked. I know you know that this song will be very insulting.

_Sun! shining brightly on this freaks!  
Why shine on them when they're ugly and weak!  
And your son, Prince Middlemist!  
He's the boy that I want to punch with my fist!  
And yo, queen!  
You're family makes me p*ssed!_

I regret singing that 'cause that made me go to the dungeon...  
"You're the freak!" The cactus knight shouted at me as he threw me in the dungeon cell.

_In this lonely dungeon cell,  
It... Really smell..._

"SHUT UP!" the cactus knight shouted.

I blew a raspberry at him.  
"How long will I be stuck in here?" I thought

The lights turned off. Then, I heard footsteps. I saw a shadowy figure outside my cell. It looks like it was holding a... OH SHIT!

TE BE CONTINUED_  
_


	7. Nature Kingdom Part 2

Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob! The figure's holding an axe. It raised its axe and swung it. Then, I heard a metal break and drop. The figure entered my cell and reached his hand out to me.  
"Hey, damsel." A voice greeted me.

The voice belonged to a princess.  
"PB?!" I cried.  
"Shh! The guards might hear you." PB hushed me.

That was unexpected. How did PB know I was here?!  
"Have you been stalking me?" I asked her.  
"Kinda," She answered.  
"What the heck?!"  
"You don't think I'm gonna leave you alone in the big world of Ooo."  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"I put a tracker on you and have been following you ever since."  
"That's creepy, Bonnibel."

Then we heard footsteps.  
"One of the cell gates is open!" A voice cried.  
"Listen, I'm going to distract them while you escape." PB said  
"How about we fight them together!" I said.

My eyes finally adjusted to the dark so I can see a little bit better. I morphed into a demonic monster and jumped outside of my cell. At the moment the cactus guards saw me, they ran away in fright.  
"Monster!" cried one.  
"This dungeon is haunted!" cried another.

I laughed softly as I morph back.  
"That was easier than I thought!" I said turning my head to PB.  
"Let's escape!" PB whispered.

We ran the opposite way the guards ran.  
"We might bump into more guards." PB said.  
"In that case..." I laughed.

I morphed into the demonic monster I morphed into just now.  
"Those guards are like my bananas." PB said.  
"Your what?!" I said confused.  
"Banana guards."  
"Oh..."

We successfully escaped the dungeon and we were really tired.  
"I'm so tired!" I complained.  
"You know you could have just flown right?" PB said.  
"Ugh!"  
"Well, well, well, would you look at that monster?" A voice said.

We looked back and saw Queen Janise folding her arms.  
"We could have been best friends, Marceline." She said, angrily.

She raised her hands in the air. Suddenly, the wind started to blow fiercely.  
"What the?!" PB cried.

The wind was carrying thousands of leaves. Half of it covered PB.  
"What are you doing to her?!" I asked.  
"She should be in her own kingdom." The Queen answered.

The leaves flew to the Candy Kingdom, carrying PB. The other half of the leaves covered me. I closed my eyes... The leaves were very uncomfortable. I think I fell asleep because once I opened them, I was lying on a pile of leaves in a different kingdom...

* * *

**My goal for each chapter is that my reviews will be two times more than how many chapters i have. Vote in my Poll too! (Seriously!) **


	8. New Place, New Person

My head hurts and I'm in a place that I don't know. I'm super tired and the worst thing is... I'm in a place where it's already winter and its night so it's even colder. I don't have a winter coat and I'm freezing! I think I'm going to look for a place to stay...

I've been walking around for an hour and I've not seen a place for me to stay. It's getting colder by the minute... Aha! I can see an inn. It's getting too cold... f...for...r...me...

Why is it so dark...? Did I fall unconscious? That's not surprising because it was super cold...

I feel heat... No, it's not body heat and why would I think that. I can see Finn... Maybe this is just a dream, maybe it is. He's crying. Did FP dump him? Well, it serves him right for dumping me. He's holding a picture... I bet it's a picture of FP. I hate that girl... FP... F****** Princess. That's better. Now her name matches her... I mean seriously, it does match her. I'm so proud of myself. I blinked. When I open my eyes, I saw myself lying down on a sofa. I can see a fireplace. There's a small, broken thing in front of the sofa. It looks like a... tracker. PB can't track me now... Crap! I hear footsteps...  
"Oh, you're awake." A voice said.

I sat on the sofa.  
"I saw you unconscious on the floor so I figured I should help you not like I was thinking to leave you there," A lady laughed nervously.  
"I'm Marceline... What's yours?" I asked her.  
"I'm Berry, nice to meet you, Marceline."  
"Nice to meet you too, Berry... Um you know what, I'm thinking about changing names..."  
"Marceline sounds like a wonderful name so, why do you want to change it?"  
"I just... want to. I can't think of a good name so, could you help me?"

* * *

**Hi guys! Short chapter because i need your feedback! What should Berry say?**

**1) I think you shouldn't change your name..**

**2) How about (insert name)?****  
**

**Example,**

**2, Jannete. (Review)**

**1, (Review)**

**(Write the number, (if you chose 2, write the name you suggest) then, your review) **


	9. Jobs

"I'm sorry, Marceline, but I can't think of any name that's suits you." Berry said.

"Um, forget about me changing names," Marceline said, "Oh, and thank you for rescuing me..."

"I better sleep early, I got work tomorrow."

"What job?"

"Parlour, I'm the owner."

"Can I work there?"

"That's great! Do you have any experience with cutting hair?"

"A bit."

"Well, get some sleep, your first day will be tomorrow."

I'm so glad that things are getting better for me. I vomited in the middle of the night, maybe that's because this Flavour Kingdom, I just can't stand some of the smells. I slept on the sofa while Berry slept in her room upstairs. I woke up at 6 a.m. Berry was already up. She was cooking breakfast.

"What are you cookin' there?" I asked her.

"Bacon and eggs." She answered me.

"You got anything red that you don't need?"

"I do have a strawberry curtain. I don't want it, it's in the basement."

"Thanks!"

I went down to the basement and found the curtains. I sucked the red out of it. It tasted like strawberries... that make sense. I went back upstairs and saw Berry eating.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Berry said.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Why would you look for something red plus, I can see your bite marks."

"Oh... heheh..."

After eating we went to her parlour.

"My parlour opens at 11 a.m." Berry said taking her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door, "You need some practice."

"Oh..." I said.

She gave me lessons and told me some pretty good advice. She was a professional, fast and steady hands and keen eyes. Later at 11:30, the first customer of the day arrived. He was a tall man with lime skin. I'm guessing that he's a lime flavoured people.

"Barber's cut." He said sitting down on a barber's chair.

"Go on! Do it!" Berry whispered to me.

I took a deep breath and started cutting the person's hair. Swipe, swipe, swipe... I cut with a rhythm. Swipe, swipe, swipe...

"cut, cut, cut,

cutting all day,

Cut, cut, cut,

snip and spray,

Cut, cut, cut,

Cut all day,

Snip, snip, snap

Make the hair go away,"

I was singing that in my mind or was I? Every time I focus, I say what's on my mind so I'm guessing that Berry and the lime guy heard me sing... The barber's cut ended up pretty neat. He paid and left.

"What a song!" Berry smiled.

"You heard it..." I moaned.

"Well, could you sing more? You have a very beautiful voice!"

"Thanks..."

I sighed. I've been working there for at least a week, it was pretty boring 'till one day. Three girls entered the parlour. One had blonde hair with a streak of lime, another had red hair with black tips and the last one had black hair with blue highlights. They were the 'Four Eternity', a popular band. I've always wanted to attend one of their concerts but it was always out of stock.

"I hate Jessica!" said the blonde one, Citrine AKA Emerald

"She was on our team then, she moved to our rival's team!" said the black haired one, Andradite AKA Ruby.

"How could she?!" cried the red haired one, Crimson AKA Sapphire

Their nicknames are named after the gem that has the same colour as their highlights. Jessica was their lead singer. They stopped in front of me.

"Hi!" they greeted me.

"Marceline, right?" Emerald asked.

"Y...y... yeah..." I answered.

"I heard you quit the, Scream Queens."

"Yeah..."

"You want to join our band?"

"My band members will be mad at me..."

"Jessica joined the Scream Queens." Ruby said.

My heart nearly stopped. Kiela, Bongo, Guy... how could you... PB already quit so I can't blame her...

"I want to join your... band..." I answered clenching my fists.

"It was nice working with ya." Berry whispered.

It was my dream to join 'Four Eternity' but I never knew I had a chance. They told me to follow them and I did. I bid farewell to Berry. She wasn't sad because she knew it was my dream... somehow she knew... They led me to their mansion where I moved in. They interviewed me after that, they told me the rules of being a 'Four Eternity' member.

"One, your hair must be highlighted." Sapphire said.

She took a box and opened it. Inside the box were hair dyes.

"I took the purple one out."

Emerald used to work at a parlour like me. She came took the hair dye.

"Just a streak." I told her.

She dyed a streak of my hair purple. If you ever experienced getting your hair dyed, you'll know how long it'll take so Sapphire told me the other rules while my hair is being dyed.

"Your nickname must be named after the gem that has the same colour of your hair."

"My name will be Amethyst." I said.

"That's all!"

I never knew 'Four Eternity' had only two rules! That's a good thing, right? I'm starting to like my life!


	10. Band Practices

I vomit every night! I'm sick of it! Anyways, we had band practices... tons of it.

"**Kiss You Tonight.**

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
Don't worry I don't bite...  
I'm gonna kiss you tonight,  
So get readddddyyyyy!

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
No, don't escape the light,  
No you don't have the right...  
To Fight... Meeeeeeee!

(Rap) Gotta run gotta hide,  
Won't bite?! Well she lied,  
She's gonna catch me,  
Gonna sting like a bee,  
Gonna eat my eyes like jelly ace,  
So I have to win this race,  
She's gonna dine on my blood  
,Don't know what she'll do with my bod,

Oooooooooooh...  
Don't think I can't find you under the bed,  
So sit tight and hug your ted,  
Cuz I'm gonna drink your red...

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
Don't worry I don't bite...  
I'm gonna kiss you tonight,  
So get readddddyyyyy!

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
No, don't escape the light,  
No you don't have the right...  
To Fight... Meeeeeeee!

I'm gon-na find you boy,  
I'm gon-na eat your soul,  
I'm gon-na find you boy,  
Gon-na make you my toy!

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
Don't worry I don't bite...  
I'm gonna kiss you tonight,  
So get readddddyyyyy!

I'm gonna kiss you tonight...  
No, don't escape the light,  
No you don't have the right...  
To Fight... Meeeeeeee!" I sung.

I gotta admit, that was a pretty good song. The bad thing was that it was super long! We rehearsed like FIVE times! All they had to do was play the song and echo the last words of the verse while I have to sing the whole freakin' song! I counted the words and it has 201 freakin words. That's more words than I'm writing right now! And 201 times 5 is equals to, 1005! I have to sing 1005 words today! Ow... my tummy hurts! I have to calm down... I mean seriously...

* * *

**My goal for each chapter is... Sigh... Anyway, if you forgot: My reviews to be two times more than my chapters... So please write a review for 9 and 10 separately. PLEASE! **


	11. The Concert

We have a concert tomorrow. Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby are now my BFF's! Woohoo! Ow... my tummy hurts again. Anyways, I'm so pumped! We came out with a new rule. 'We must have face paint on our concerts'. Sapphire chose a blue lightning bolt design on her right cheek. Emerald chose an emerald skull on her left cheek. Ruby chose a red heart shape design on her lip. I chose a purple quaver/eight note design on both cheeks. Pretty cool, eh?

We rehearsed again and again and again... I had to sing 603 words... The songs I hear has less than that... I think... Anyways, there's more than one song that I'll be singing tomorrow! I have to sing 'Sunny Day', 'Kiss You' and 'Hate You'.

"Sunny Day

Lalala, lalala, lalala... (x2)  
Sunny day, sun is shining oh so bright,  
Hey boy I want to see you in the light,  
We're so..." I sung but stopped.

I rushed to the toilet and vomited. God I hate vomiting. We spent the whole day practicing. We had dinner at 8 p.m. and slept at 10. I thought being a 'Four Eternity' will be fun...

The next day...

We got ready by 5:30 pm. We had our face paint on, we have practiced and we had our clothes on... Nobody would want to go to the stage naked right? That was a weird thought... We reached the place we're going to perform on, at 6:30pm. We had 30 minutes to look better, add more details to our face paint, and fix our hair and chat. I was feeling a bit nauseous but I can't give up now... Our manager knocked on the door.  
"'Four Eternity' stage's ready." She said.

We came out of our room and walked to the stage. The crowd went wild when they saw us. Everything was going smoothly until halfway through the concert. I can't hold it back anymore. I ran down the stage, hid behind a bush and vomited. My BFF's followed me.  
"Are you okay?" Emerald asked.  
"What happened?" Ruby asked.  
"Do you want to go to the clinic?" Sapphire asked.

I nodded my head. I don't think it's the mixed smells anymore... I think that it was something else...

We cancelled the concert. Our fans were disappointed. I'm sorry guys... We went to the nearest clinic. I was given a check-up. I'm scared. What if I have an incurable disease...? What if I'm gonna die? I don't want to die... Not yet... not yet... The doctress walked in with the results. I squeezed Sapphire's hand. I want to know, I don't want to know... I don't know. The doctress was smiling as if she has good news... How can diseases be good news?! I heard the results... I never thought of it...

"Congratulations, Marceline... You're gonna be a mother!" The doctress cried.

My heart nearly stopped. Mother?! I'm going to be a mother?! I'm... pregnant?! I've been pregnant for four months... That's why my tummy was growing, that's why I have morning sickness, that's why I have cravings, that's why I get cramps, that's the thing the keeps telling me to keep living when I wanted to die... Finn... what did you do to me...I came home crying. I don't want anything that belongs to Finn. Well, this isn't Zachel or Noah's child... Why am I even thinking that? I ran to my bedroom. I could hear the paparazzi asking so many damn questions. I curled up into a ball and cried. Cry like there's no tomorrow. And remember that very day... the reason why I'm pregnant right now... That's the only thing I can do right? The wedding...

(Christina Perri's Thousand Years playing in the background...)

**This is the happiest day of my life... The best day of my life... Walking down the aisle feels so weird... Finn's standing on the altar, waiting for me... I want to hold his hands...**

I looked at my engagement and wedding ring. It's still on. I just want to grab it and eat it but I can't... I'm not crazy... I just... I want my friends here... I want PB to be here...

* * *

**Surprise! Surprise! You didn't think that was gonna happen eh? Maybe you did... Whatevs **


	12. The Hotel Part 1

I crawled to my bed and slept wishing that this was just a dream... a nightmare.

I woke up with Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby crowding around me holding pregnancy brochures.  
"Congrats!" They screamed.

I scratched my head.  
"Get up, Marcy! You gotta take care of the baby!" Ruby cried pulling me out of bed.  
"Who's the daddy?" asked Sapphire.  
"Yeah, who's the daddy?" Emerald asked.

I ignored them. I didn't want to say his name. I stood up and left the room. They followed me.  
"Are you craving anything today?" Sapphire asked.  
"What do you want to eat?" Emerald asked  
"I can cook you anything!" Ruby said.

I got to say, they were pretty annoying. I walked to the living room and lay down on the sofa. Should I tell Finn? Well, it is his child but I don't think I'm ready... Maybe I shouldn't... Hm, I should take advantage of my pregnancy...  
"I crave chocolate, hamburgers, strawberries dipped in chocolate and fries." I said, smiling.

The girls ran to the kitchen and started preparing my breakfast. I never knew being pregnant and having 'Four Eternity' as my BFF's will be heaven. I went out to get the newspaper and started reading. The headline was '**Four Eternity's newest singer, Marceline is pregnant?!**' I should have known that that was going to happen... Later, they finished preparing my breakfast and placed it on the table. I grabbed a chocolate dipped strawberry and stuffed it into my mouth. Man, I love chocolate. They watched me eat. Sapphire was already drooling.  
"Who told you, you can't eat?" I asked them.

They smiled and started gobbling down the food with me. After breakfast I showered and packed some clothes.  
"Why are you packing?" Ruby asked.  
"I was thinking that we should get out of here." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"The paparazzi and stuff. They already know that I'm preggys!"  
"And?"  
"I really need to get out and stuff..."  
"Fine, Amethyst. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

I smiled as she left the room. I never knew convincing her would be that hard... I wish I'm not a pain on the butt to them. Later, Sapphire and Emerald barged into my room.  
"Do you want to go to Crown Hotel or Jewel Hotel?" Sapphire asked.  
"Do you want the deluxe room or the double deluxe room?" Emerald asked.  
"Um... Jewel Hotel sounds good and for the rooms... Double deluxe." I answered.

They nodded their head and left the room. I love my life except for the pregnant part... Fudge you Finn, fudge you. My BFF's packed their bags. Then, they asked me what my disguise is. I simply shrugged.  
"I don't have a disguise." I said.

They smiled and dragged me their closet which was huge. I grabbed a beige turtleneck, a scarf, skinny jeans and a pair of boots. I made a beeline to my room and wore it. I ran back to the gals.  
"How do I look?" I asked them, posing.  
"Perfect... almost." Sapphire answered.

She took a pair of sunglasses and gave it to me. I wore it. I can't wait to go to the hotel!

**The Next Day...**

I wore my disguise and double checked my bag.  
"Five pairs of my disguise... check! Hambo... check! My axe bass... check! My Finn doll... wait, what?!" I said.

A sentence appeared on my palm.  
"I'm sorry, please come back."

I groaned. I went to the bathroom and washed it away. The message didn't disappear. I washed it again but now, with soap. It still didn't go away.  
"Amy? Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I didn't answer, I continued trying to wash the writing away. Suddenly, somebody kicked the door open.  
"Amethyst...! Why are you washing your hand?" Ruby asked.

I showed her my palm.  
"See this?!" I cried.

She looked confused.  
"See what? There's nothing there?" Ruby said.

I looked at my palm. It was gone. What the glob is going on?  
"Are you ready? We're waiting for you." Ruby asked.  
"Y...Y...Yeah. I'll come down in a minute." I said.

I ran to my room, grabbed my bag and met with the other 'Four Eternal's'. Then, we heard a doorbell. Emerald put her bag down and ran out of the house.  
"Zack!" We heard Emerald's voice.  
"How's it going, babe?" We heard a male voice.  
"Great!"  
"I heard that Amethyst was pregnant."  
"It's true! Heehee!"  
"Why aren't you?"  
"What the?!"  
"Just joking!"

The door opened. Emerald and a man walked in the room.  
"Hi! This is my boyfriend, Zack." Emerald said.  
"Hello." Zack greeted.

Zack walked to me.  
"I...I'm Mar- Amethyst." I introduced myself.  
"Real name?" He asked me.  
"Oh! It's Marceline."  
"He has never seen and heard of Scream Queens before." Emerald said.

They looked like a happy couple. I noticed Sapphire was waiting for someone.  
"Who are you waiting for?" I asked her.  
"Dave... my... ex..." She answered me softly.  
"Your ex?"  
"He's our driver... and also my boyfriend... my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me..."  
"Oh... Well, I got some advice for you Sapphire!"

Then, the door opened.  
"Everybody ready?" A voice asked.  
"That's Dave..." Sapphire whispered to me.

Ruby, Emerald and Zack nodded. They left the house. Sapphire and I followed them. We rode a van. Dave started the van and drove to Jewel Hotel. Sapphire didn't look too happy. She's going through a lot of things...

* * *

**I'm writing a one-shot and another story... Sigh... I just can't stop thinking of new story ideas...**


	13. The Hotel Part 2

**HI EVERYBODY! FIRST OF ALL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Sapphire.

She shrugged.  
"I don't know... am I?" She asked me.  
"Look Sapphire, I'm dealing with the same thing as you, time can heal, all you need to do is wait." I told her.  
"I don't think I'm strong enough to go through it..."  
"You can do it, you can."

She sighed. Before we knew it, we arrived at Jewel Hotel. Dave parked the car while we rent our rooms. After parking, Dave came.  
"Two double deluxe rooms and one deluxe room, please." Emerald said taking out her wallet.  
"That'll be five thousand, three hundred and fifty." The desk clerk said.

Emerald paid the rent.  
"Write down your names [Sapphire, Emerald, Dave, Zack, Ruby and I wrote down our names] okay! Here's the keys, give your luggage to the bellhops and proceed to your rooms!" the desk clerk continued."  
"I'm with Amethyst!" Sapphire said.  
"I'll be with Ruby." Emerald cried.  
"I guess I'm going with, Zack." Dave said.

The girls and I got the double deluxe room while the boys get the deluxe room.  
"Why do we get the deluxe room?" Zack asked.  
"Because your boys!" Ruby laughed.

The boys sighed and went to their rooms. I wonder how Finn will react when he saw the newspaper... I wish Finn isn't hunting down for me... wait a minute! He has FP! Stupid me! Our rooms got two beds which was great! We unpacked our stuff and met with the others in Emerald and Ruby's room.  
"Okay! Where are do you want go, guys?" Ruby asked.  
"The arcade!" Zack and Dave cried.  
"How about you, gals?"  
"The beach...! Or maybe a swimming pool..." Emerald said.

The boys smiled. I knew exactly what they're thinking about...  
"We should do it tomorrow!" I suggested.

They looked at me.  
"Because we should... rest first or eat...?" I continued.  
"Yeah! Great idea, Marcy!" Emerald smiled.

I felt a little uncomfortable as if somebody was staring at me... It wasn't Emerald or Sapphire, Ruby or Zack, it was Dave. Sapphire noticed him. She blushed and looked away. I stood up and walked back to my room.

* * *

**SECOND OF ALL, DO YOU MIND IF I TAKE A BREAK? I AM LOSING SLEEP... ALOT OF SLEEP BECAUSE OF PLANNING AND WRITING. DON'T WORRY, I'LL STILL CONTINUE MY STORIES.**


	14. The Beach Part 1

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Sapphire! Have you seen my sunblock?" I was woken up by a shout.  
"No." A voice answered.  
"Where the glob is my sunblock?!"

I stood up. I was in a very grumpy mood. One, I have backache. Two, I have a headache. And three, the baby kept kicking last night! It took me super long to sleep. Sigh... I better take a shower and stop whining. Everybody already knows pregnancy stinks!

I walked to the shower without anyone noticing me. That's good right? I felt another kick. I put my hands on my belly. It's getting bigger. I want the baby to be gone...

I stripped myself of my clothing and took a long and relaxing shower. I love how warm water feels when it touches your skin...

I heard Ruby screaming.  
"Amethyst! Where are you! I bought maternity clothes for you and a bikini! You'll love it!"

I bet everybody in the hallway can hear what she was shouting. Sigh... She purchased a bikini for me. Just thinking about what I look in it makes me blush. I wrapped myself with bath sheet and walked to my room and started changing. Then, Ruby barged in my room with a bag filled with maternity clothes. I screamed. Well, who wouldn't?  
"Just in time! Wear this shirt... Ooh! And this cardigan! These pants match your outfit." She said throwing the clothes at me.  
"Get out!" I screamed.  
"No need to be embarrassed, Marcy-Barcy!"

She pinched my cheeks.  
"Now go change, I'll wait outside and you don't need to pack your bags, Sapphire, Emerald and I did it for you." Ruby smiled.

That was the first thing she said today that I actually liked.  
"Don't worry, we didn't let the boys see it." She added.

The last sentence sounded strange. I wore the clothes and exited my room. Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire were standing there with their mouths wide open...  
"Can I feel your tum-tum?" Emerald asked.  
"Can I hear it?" Sapphire asked.  
"I want to talk to it! Can I please talk to it? Please!" Ruby squealed.

I nodded my head and sighed. They giggled and started talking, hearing and talking to my tummy.  
"I felt a bump!" Emerald giggled.  
"I think I heard something!" Sapphire cried.  
"My name is Ruby. R-U-B-Y! I'm your momma's BFF!" Ruby said.

After a while, I got annoyed.  
"When are we going to leave?" I asked them.  
"Zack and Dave are still doing man stuff." Emerald answered.  
"Like what?"  
"Spraying deodorant, shaving their pits and posing in front of a mirror."  
"How did you know they were doing that."

Emerald giggled as a streak of red ran across her face. I regret asking that. Then the boys came in the room. Zack's red hair was flipped back making him look cool. Dave's hazel hair was left uncombed.  
"We're ready!" They said in unison.

They gave each other a high-five and laughed. Here's what 'Four Eternity' and their boyfriend looks like.

**GIRLS**

Emerald: High ponytail, sundress with flower designs, sunhat, white sandals.

Ruby: Electric blue headband, White translucent shirt, peach coloured bra, ripped denim shorts, yellow flip-flops.

Sapphire: Red with black polka dot ribbon, pink half shirt with cream lime butterfly sleeve, white skirt, baby blue wedges.

Marceline: beige cardigan, white shirt, bleached pants, black Mary Jane.

**BOYS**

Zack: Blue unbuttoned shirt over white t-shirt, Navy jeans, white and blue flip-flops.

Dave: Yellow v neck shirt, white khaki, red flip-flops.

The room was filled with the smell of cologne. I hated the smell.  
"What's the brand and name of the cologne?" I asked Zack.  
"Super Indigo, Summer Sun." he answered.

Finn always wears that cologne. I loved the smell of it before but now... it smelled very unpleasant. I couldn't take the smell and covered my nose.  
"Anything wrong, Amethyst?" Sapphire asked.

I shook my head.  
"I found my sunblock!" Emerald cried as she ran to the end table of my bed.

How could she not have seen that?! Then, Ruby snickered.  
"You put it there didn't you?!" Emerald said.

That's the reason why. I bet you were saying that she was blonde right? I'm joking! I hate blonde jokes!

We went down to the car park. Dave found his van and started it. We put our equipment in the van.  
"Shovel... check... why is there a doll here?" I asked.  
"We found it in your bag." Ruby answered.  
"Dude! There's an axe here!" Zack cried.  
"Hey! That's mine!" I cried snatching the axe, "That's my bass!"

I put it in the van.

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES**

We boarded the van and Dave started driving.  
"Crystal bay shores, here we go!" Dave laughed.  
"I got a joke!" Emerald cried.

"_**A child asked his father, "How were people born?" So his father said, "Adam and Eve made babies, then their babies became adults and made babies, and so on." The child then went to his mother, asked her the same question and she told him, "We were monkeys then we evolved to become like we are now." The child ran back to his father and said, "You lied to me!" His father replied, "No, your mom was talking about her side of the family."**_

We laughed. That joke made me crack up.  
"I have one too!" Ruby said.

"_**Wife: "I look fat. Can you give me a compliment?" **_

_**Husband: "You have perfect eyesight.""**_

We laughed again.  
"Me too!" Sapphire smiled.

"_**A little girl is serving her father tea while her mother is out shopping. The mother comes home and the father says, "Watch this!" The little girl goes and serves the mother tea. The mother responds, "Did it ever occur to you that the only place she can reach to get water is the toilet?""**_

We burst into tears.  
"I have one!" Zack smiled.

"_**A man tells his wife, "Honey, your mom fell down the stairs 15 minutes ago." The wife yells at him, "Why are you just telling me now?" He said, "Because I couldn't stop laughing.""**_

"Ouch!" Emerald laughed.  
"I have a super funny one." Dave said.

"_**A husband and wife are trying to set up a new password for their computer. The husband puts, "Mypenis," and the wife falls on the ground laughing because on the screen it says, "Error. Not long enough.""**_

The van was filled with laughters.  
"That's so dirty!" Emerald laughed.  
"I know how the wife feels!" Ruby snickered.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Sapphire laughed.

This is going to be a very fun ride...

* * *

**LOL! LOLOLOL! That's me after reading the jokes ;P Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me alot! **


End file.
